one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Kazama Vs Naruto Uzumaki
Tekken Vs Naruto! Incredibly gifted fighters on their own, these two power-seekers also have sealed demons to amplify their abilities beyond comprehension! Whose bloodline is superior? Character Select (Tears of a Mandrake) Announcer: Select Your Character! Intro (Singapore, 0:00-0:41) A trail of smoke rises through the canopy of the forest and disperses into the sky, slowly making its way to a civilization tucked in the shadow of a giant Cliffside. The stone faces of the Hokage overlook the peaceful Hidden Leaf Village on a beautiful sunset evening, and all of its inhabitants are happily finishing their daily routines; happily, except for current Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, who is stuck in his office writing paperwork. As he signs the next of 500 sheets and seals them into a scroll, he suddenly looks up, sensing impending disaster. He stands up, stretches, and walks over to his window. (Singapore, 1:05-1:51) Sure enough, outside, some kids are playing in the street, when an iron shell descends from the sky. A quick pink flash whisks the kids away to safety before the shell explodes, setting several buildings on fire. More and more shells fall in arcs, scattering villagers and are revealed to be coming from a large line of tanks gradually making their way towards the village. In front of the tanks are columns of heavily-armed soldiers bearing the logo of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Standing on top of one of the tanks, overlooking the battlefield, is Jin Kazama, who looks upon the village with indifference. As the soldiers lock and load their guns and start to advance, six shuriken tied to sticks of dynamite descend from the sky and explode, scattering the columns, and six orange blur rush into the smoke to clobber the infantry. Jin raises an eyebrow as his men are effortlessly dispatched, and one of his tanks fires a shell directly into the chaos. It disappears into smoke, before Naruto leaps out, holding the shell in his hand. Making eye contact with Jin, the Ninja throws the shell towards the obvious leader of the Zaibatsu. Jin vanishes in a blink, leaving the tank he was standing on to take the blast, and appears beside Naruto in the air with a kick at the ready. Uzumaki manages to block, but still goes slamming to his feet on the ground, and Kazama lands shortly after. The Hokage discards his hat and robe, and quickly spawns five more shadow clones, and in response, Jin removes his jacket and tosses it aside. His fists flare with a demonic aura as he charges Naruto and his clones. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Jin! Naruto! Draw! 'K.O!!!' Results Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Three, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:2018 Category:Season Finale Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Tekken vs Naruto Themed One Minute Melees